User talk:Ricizubi
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Ricizubi page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 13:36, May 20, 2011 :Have fun :) Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more ofr the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] heading here Rici, I'd kinda like to think of you as a friend, I like reading your story, and I'm glad you turned up. That said, don't let Rex get to you. I see where you were coming from, but firing off arguments on all of his pages isn't the way to settle this at all. There are plenty of us who are annoyed by that thing Rex is always doing, including me and Ferno, so it's not just you. But please don't let this turn into a stupid argument.13th madman 14:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I give you Wolf Dragon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7nVCPhOUbo Kurobina 16:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rici, last questions about picture im going to draw. 1. what kind of posture he has in picture? 2. what kind of expression he has? 3. does he have stubble? 4. how old is he (in this picture im going to draw)? 5. can you get me picture of bon jovi, that has hairstyle you would want him have, that i could use it as model to do his hair (this of course is only if he hasent change his hairstyle)? 6. when you say "fist made from water" do you mean a devil fruit or something else? 7. how big muscles he has? 8. how tall he is? 9. does his pants have any particular marking or anything? 10. Does he wear same pants as berfore? Carabe197 (talk) 17:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rici, pictures are now in wikia. Have a look. I hope you like them.﻿ RF.JPG|Rici fullbody view. 027.JPG|Rici close-up. --Carabe197 (talk) 18:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Fatal Fourway! Greetings Brother~ I have now crossed the 10,000 edit's barrier of this wiki! And as I promised my brothers! I challenge you and the other two to a fight! On a single blog. Here on SOF as a special event celebration for my edit count! Somewhat like the style of OP War wikia, only us four against one another! Have you got the guts and strength to face your brethren in battle once more? Like the good ole days!? Excellent!! I will make the blog to summon you three!! May the battle soon commence! '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Ronri Ronri no Mi Yo uncle! Your nephew speaking. Seems something came up in regards to your Ronri Ronri no Mi. There's no detail on the page and it's keeping another DF from using the same name. Would you be OK if it was deleted? If not, then the Devil Fruit Committee would appreciate it if you added some detail to the page or did something to help solve the problem here. I was told of this by Masterreaper, so he may understand the problems regarding the page more so than I would. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope life's been treating you well. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello Rici. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC)